1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an air conditioner having an improved internal structure that is particularly useful for cooling electrical/electronic enclosures.
2. The Prior Art
The existing air conditioners for enclosures are relatively large and bulky, and have opposed inlet/outlet structure that is considered relatively noisy. These conditioners are also unusually expensive.
In industrial air conditioners for the cooling of machine tools and electronics, there are many existing problems. Condensate evaporators are add-on structures with uncertain performance. Transformers for high voltage units are discrete add-on structures. Most of these units have two discrete blowers and two motors; service or replacement of these motors and blowers is difficult and requires significant disassembly of the unit. The ambient air filters are on the outside of the units. The units are of modular design and do not break down for service or replacement of componentry. The existing industrial conditioners are quite large and heavy for their relative performance. The noise level of industrial conditioners is quite high, due amongst other things to the face that the blower outlets are proximate to cabinet outlets. The electronic and electromechanical control components are usually on the condenser side and are kept warm which requires higher cost componentry and reduces service life. Service and cleaning of existing industrial conditioners has been difficult and has required significant disassembly of the units.